El trío de oro permanece
by T42000
Summary: La batalla de Hogwarts , ya se ha librado , ha habido pérdidas , pero también una ganacia común, y ahora tres estudiantes de Hogwarts se darán cuenta de cosas , como el amor , la amistad , y muchas cosas más , ¿Romione o Harmony ? Descúbranlo ,Entren , lean y comenten :)
1. Comienzos

_**Holaaa! soy nueva aquí , esta es mi primera historia así que por favor tengan piedad jajaj , y dedicadme vuestros Reviews , bueno nada más que decir , si hay alguien leyendo esto , ya puede empezar **_

POV HERMIONE

-Harry!- grité buscándole , cuando lo encontré , estaba sentado en lo que quedaba de un peldaño de las escaleras de Hogwarts , estaba llorando, a mi se me encogió el corazón , rápidamente me senté junto a él y le abracé , él entre sollozos empezó a hablar

-Hermione , es mi culpa , la muerte de Fred , las muertes de todas esas personas han muerto por mi culpa- me dijo con voz rota

-No Harry , no te culpes , tu has derrotado a Voldemort , todos los fallecidos lucharon en esta guerra por su propia voluntad , y han muerto como héroes , todos hemos perdido mucho en la batalla , pero hemos ganado , Harry sé que no estas para celebraciones, pero mira el lado positivo , sí sé que también hay un lado negativo , y sé que probablemente sea mayor que el positivo , pero ahora habrá paz – dije mirándolo a los ojos , seguía con la cabeza baja , pero al menos ya no lloraba , iba a proseguir hablando pero él me dijo unas duras palabras

-Es fácil decirlo siendo tú , la chica inteligente que no tiene toda una historia y que cuando dicen su nombre todo el mundo la trata de manera especial , es fácil decirlo siendo una chica con dos padres , es fácil decirlo si por tu culpa no han muerto personas.- yo no podía culpar a Harry de lo que me decía , estaba dolido , pero tampoco debía pagarlo conmigo , así que hablé

-Perdona , pero mi vida no es tan fácil ,y no es fácil decirlo siendo yo , te recuerdo que soy hija de muggles , , que por cierto no me recuerdan porque yo les borré la memoria para protegerles , que soy para mucha gente una sabelotodo ,con muy pocos amigos , una chica … una chica enamorada que no puede expresarlo por miedo y porque el chico del que esta enamorada es un idiota que no se da cuenta de nada , pero esa es otra historia, Harry Potter , levanta de ahí sonríe y ven conmigo a reunirte con nuestros amigos , nos necesitan

-Hermione Granger no pienso moverme de aquí , aparte ve a hablar tú con ellos , yo no quiero ver a nadie , no quiero hablar con nadie , solo quiero estar solo- me dice y me da la espalda y eso si me hace enfadar

-Bien – digo y me dirijo a la biblioteca, que esta vacía , tomo un libro de unas seiscientas páginas , era ligero pero era el primero que vi, dejo una nota donde digo el título del libro , quién soy y a que hora lo he cogido y me dirigo al lugar donde estaba Harry , pero cuando llego ya estaba reunido con alguien , era Ron , una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, y bueno , yo no iba a interrumpir ,era de mala educación , claro quedarme a escuchar también lo era , pero , obviamente era muchísimo peor interrumpir , en mi opinión así que me límite a escuchar

-Vamos Harry , levántate, o quieres un sermón de Hermione , que se pone muy pesada si no somos puntuales- ohg ! Yo pesada, perdona por ser responsable- pienso , -la directora va a decir unas palabras- dice Ron , a lo que Harry responde

-Ron , amigo , ve tú mejor a hablar con ella , creo que teneis que hablar de un temita – dice Harry con un poco de risa , me alegra oírlo reír , noto como siento un calor en mis mejillas , genial, ya estaba sonrojada

-No creo que tengamos nada de lo que hablar – dice Ron , a veces puede ser tan idiota , ¿nada de lo qué hablar? , ¡entonces habernos besado es nada de lo que hablar! En ese momento estaba un tanto furiosa

Harry ríe y dice – haberos besuqueado ¿es nada de lo que hablar? , si Hermione te oyera estaría furiosa -

-Pero no lo hace , ¿verdad?- dice Ron y de pronto se gira y yo me pegó completamente a la columna desde la que yo me ocultaba , empiezo a sentir como mi corazón se acelera

-Hermione lo oye todo amigo , así que no estés tan seguro de eso- ambos amigos rien , y de pronto una voz dice -Granger ¿Qué haces ahí?-

_**Y hasta ahí , ¿Qué hago , la sigo , la dejo ? Decídmelo en un Review , y perdón por las faltas! **_

_**Un saludo :) Atte : T42000 / Tere**_


	2. Bravo Hermione

_**Holaaa , aquí va el segundo cap , espero que lo disfrutéis ,aa y en el primer cap no lo puse pero creo que es obvio : los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen , son de la brillante J.K Rowling. De mi propiedad es solo esta historia sin fines lucrativos ,únicamente con fines de diversión , y muchas gracias a Aleksast  por su maravilloso Review sin más dilación :**_

POV HERMIONE

-Granger¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Draco , en ese momento se me suben los colores, por temor a ser descubierta e hice algo que no se me da demasiado bien... pensar rápido , cogí a Draco y lo arrastré por los pasillos hasta el aula más cercana , oí pasos que se acercaban cada vez más a nuestra posición, oí la voz de Harry y Ron acercándose y posteriormente alejándose , suspiré aliviada cuando me giré me encontré a Draco mirándome y riéndose -

-¿Qué?- pregunté exasperada

-Granger, si querías pasar un rato a solas conmigo solo tenías que decirlo- dijo con una sonrisa altanera

-Muy gracioso Draco, y ¿tú que haces aquí?- pregunto confundida ,pues lo vi marcharse , justo cuando Harry nos dio la sorpresa de que no estaba muerto

-Me has arrastrado aquí- dice con aires de superioridad , pero de pronto se pone serio-He venido aa.. pedir...dis..- no le dejo acabar

-¿Disculpas ,tú?- pregunto anonadada -¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! , iba a decir pedir discreción, no quiero que mi apellido se relacione con una familia de mortifagos , a pesar de que lo éramos , venía a pedírselo a la directora ,bueno adiós Granger- y se dispuso a abrir la puerta , pero no pudo , estaba atrancada , tras diez minutos de inútiles intentos habla : -Es imposible-

-En realidad , menos la muerte nada es imposible- corrijo , el resopla y oigo un bajo :sabelotodo Sangre Sucia.. , yo doy ese caso como tema perdido , intento todos los conjuros , grito , pero nadie nos oye , están todos en la charla de la directora , cuando pueden saltarse las reglas no lo hacen , ya llevábamos media hora allí , hasta que de pronto pregunta -Granger, ¿de que clase de cosas estaban hablando Potter y Weasley para que no pudieras estar presente?- dijo con ironía , era increíble ,estábamos encerrados y ya estaba poniéndose mal la cosa

-De nada que te importe, y para tu información ellos no hablan de esas cosas , ellos son unos caballeros ,no como tú- digo algo irritada , no me gusta que se metan con ellos

-Soy la persona más caballerosa del mundo – dice irónicamente y estas son sus últimas palabras , durante un largo rato , yo me replanteo unas cosas y extrañamente no encuentro una respuesta lógica a una pregunta .

-Malfoy , ¿cómo sabías donde estaba?- lo miro , no tiene una respuesta, bueno , rectifico , si la tiene, pero no quiere decírmela- de pronto él sonríe y me pregunta

-Granger,¿porqué escuchabas a escondidas a Potter y a Weasley?- y como eso no me incumbe , me quedo callada , él solo sonríe , estoy aburrida aquí sin nada que leer así que se me ocurre un tema de conversación

-Malfoy ¿y qué tal tus padres?- veo qué automáticamente se tensa , y agacha la cabeza , yo prefiero hacer como que no he dicho nada, y ahí en esa posición me quedo dormida , creo que descansé unos veinte minutos , cuando abrí los ojos la escena era inquietante y me dejo anonada, Draco Malfoy estaba llorando , pensé que se lo merecía , fuera cual fuera el motivo , pero dejé atrás mi orgullo y me acerqué , le puse una mano en el hombro, él se levanto y me dio la espalda , yo hablé -sea lo que sea , siento que te afecte tanto- dije siendo lo más amable posible , y él de pronto me abrazó , se abrazó a mí y comenzó a llorar , oh , nunca lo había visto llorar , sin embargo yo no correspondí al abrazo, él no era mi amigo , mi espalda estaba paralela a la puerta , qué de pronto se abrió , ,cuando me giré solo vi a Harry con los ojos abiertos como platos , y a Ron tirar algo al suelo murmurando unas palabrotas y unos insultos -Bravo Hermione- Pensé en voz alta _**Reviews plis!**_


	3. Ligero libro de Hermione

_**Holaaa, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mi si no a J.K Rowling , por favor me gustaría que me dierais sugerencias , críticas , opiniones , todo en un Review, los adoro y me hacen sentir que estoy haciendo esto bien , agradezco a los que dejan Review , pero también a los que no lo hacen por el simple hecho de que que lean la historia, pero porfi , dejad Reviews , sin más dilación :**_

POV HERMIONE

Cuando me giré vi a Malfoy riéndose , y lo comprendí todo , que tonta había sido-Lo has hecho aposta, en un momento he sentido pena por ti , pero veo que lo único que puedo sentir es asco- dije e iba a marcharme tras Ron , vi a Harry contenerse para no decirle nada a Malfoy , el rubio me cogió de la muñeca y me dijo – Asco es lo das tú , porque eres una sangre sucia y ahora eso quedara marcado en tu piel por siembre ,gracias a mi tía , nunca nadie te querrá , y quien iba a hacerlo se siente traicionado, ingenuo Weasley, eres una inútil ,una sabelotodo y una asquerosa sangre sucia- recordé todas las veces que ese insulto me había hecho llorar , pero hoy no pasaría lo mismo

Harry deseaba pegarle a Malfoy , pero se contenía , y yo hablé mirándolo a los ojos

-Seré una sangre sucia , pero me enorgullezco de serlo , me enorgullezco de mi inteligencia, y es cierto que la palabra sangre sucia quedará siempre marcada en mi piel , y así siempre recordaré mis orígenes, pero al menos yo me casaré por amor – vi a Harry sonreír- , tendré hijos y seré feliz, algo que tú serás incapaz de hacer , se casarán por el prestigio de tu apellido y tus hijos serán como tú , ellos si me dan lástima , pero tú no Malfoy , y aquí el único que das lástima eres tú- dije cn los ojos acuosos -¿Quién te va a querer a ti,? mírate al espejo a y mírate el brazo con esa cicatriz -dijo- , Harry fue directo hacia a él , yo le detuve , él prosiguió -¿Potter? Él solo quiere divertirse toqueteando a su amigita del alma , solo quiere manosearte con la excusa de los abrazos y eso , ¿Weasley? Él llega más lejos que Potter a él le gusta más que te abras de piernas para él – Solo te utilizan- ¿Puedo pegarle ya?- pregunta Harry -No Harry no sería lo correcto – respondo con una sonrisa - Granger siempre tan correcta para unas cosas y tan poco para otras- dice Malfoy , así que yo me acerco a el y le doy un puñetazo , como el de tercer año , pero cuando me giro para irme veo un gesto de burla como queriendo decir que no le he hecho daño , así que me acerco a él y le doy un rodillazo en sus partes íntimas , que hace que se tiré al suelo de dolor ,-Esto es lo correcto- digo Harry empieza a aplaudir , me da un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla - Gracias-dice -Ginny se va a poner celosa – digo , ambos reímos-Y ¿gracias por qué?- pregunto -Llevo queriendo hacer eso desde el primer curso- , yo sonrío y le susurro que vaya a buscar a Ginny , salgo de la habitación para ir a buscar a Ron .

Apenas acabo de cruzar unas dos o tres clases unos brazos me cogen de la cintura y me arrastran al interior de una clase , eran los brazos de Ron, él va y cierra la puerta -Ron tenemos que...- me ha cortado pero no con palabras si no con un beso al que yo respondo casi de inmediato , cuando este finaliza él habla -No hay nada de que hablar , no he pensado mal cuando os he visto , me he ido porque no quería partir le la cara , sé que tu no tienes nada con él, tú solo me quieres a mí- dijo , el corazón me palpita fuertemente – Al igual que yo solo te quiero a ti- me lanzo y lo beso durante un rato nos abrazamos , le cuento lo que ha pasado con Malfoy y dice – Ese hijo de- le corto -Shh Ron , no le insultes así , insulta lo a él , no a su madre, ella ayudo a Harry – digo

-Me gustaría haber visto a mi novia pegarle a Malfoy - dice sonriéndome

-¿Novia? , a mi nadie me ha pedido nada – digo mostrando incredulidad , su cara primero era de confusión , que posteriormente se transforma en una sonrisa

Ya se da por echo que eres mi novia, no hace falta que te lo pregunte- dice intentando besarme yo me aparto en forma de juego , y en ese momento entra Harry

-¡Mira Ron como no se lo pidas ya voy a coger un libro "ligero" de Hermione y te voy a dar en la cabeza con él de aquí a que cumplas treinta años!- dice Harry alzando la voz , pero después se ríe esto provoca que yo me ría, pero Ron acalla mi risa con un beso, se despega un poco y pregunta mirándome a los ojos

-Sabelotodo insufrible ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-Sí , idiota con la sensibilidad de un ladrillo- y volvemos a besarnos, veo a Harry sonreír y después de separarme de Ron voy y lo abrazo , haciendo que Ron haga un comentario

-Eh Potter , Hermione es solo mía- dice con una sonrisa ladeada , eso hace que yo me derrita por dentro y corra a besarle , y también que oiga comentarios como -buscaros un hotel – por parte de Harry .

En eso entra Ginny y le da un golpe a Harry en el hombro -¡He ganado! , te dije que hasta no haber finalizado séptimo año no se besaban, he ganado a todos mis hermanos y a ti Harry-, tras esto Harry la besa , lo que hace que Hermione se les quede mirando con una sonrisa y que Ron , bueno abra mucho los ojos

-¿Perdón?- Pregunta Ron mirando a su hermana y a su mejor amigo

-Esto , pues veras Ron , tu hermana y yo somos novios- dice Harry con un ligero temblor en su voz, yo corro a abrazarlos a ambos , pero Ron sigue ahí , quieto, tras unos segundos se dirige hacia Harry ,yo me temo lo peor , Ginny mira a su hermano preocupada , pero Ron va y abraza a Harry

-Eres justo lo que mi hermana necesita , bienvenido a la familia Weasley- , Ginny y yo abrimos los ojos atónitas y después los cuatro reímos

-¿Y que era eso de la apuesta? - pregunto al recordar lo que venía diciendo Ginny

-Pues que Fred...(todos se entristecen cuando la pelirroja dice su nombre , incluida ella misma)Fred y George crearon una apuesta cuando vosotros estabais en primer año , de en que año Ron y tú seriáis novios , Fred dijo que en el verano anterior a séptimo año , George que sería durante séptimo año, Charlie que sería en el verano anterior a quinto año , Percy en quinto año ,Bill al finalizar quinto año , yo conociendo lo lento que es mi hermano , supe que hasta que no acabarais séptimo año , no te lo pediría , todos entraron el la apuesta cuando estabais en primer año , hasta yo , todos excepto Harry que entro a mediados de sexto año y dijo que cuando faltara poco para finalizar este curso- explico Ginny a Hermione , esta miro a Harry sonriendole

-Ginny siento decirte que no has ganado , ha ganado Harry , nos besamos antes , justo en la batalla de Hogwarts , que era al finalizar este curso – dije , Harry se aplaudió a si mismo y los cuatro reímos, pero algo se escuchó.

una clara maldición imperdonable -¡Avada Kedavra!-

_**si ya habéis llegado hasta aquí no os cuesta nada un pequeño Rewiew , Vavavava , porfaa :) **_


End file.
